<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one with the toys by johnyongclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084586">the one with the toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub'>johnyongclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hickeys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Degradation, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taeyong wants to try something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hickeys [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one with the toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no one asked for part 2 but here we are. this is pretty nasty and there's a little mention of wanting to <b>throw up</b> in case it's a triggering topic to anyone. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the surprise johnny comes home to isn't that taeyong had refused to have dinner with the rest of them and after asking everyone, he finds out taeyong probably hadn't eaten at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's always been something johnny tends to scold taeyong for; he likes to eat late and sometimes not at all and johnny had sworn he'd take care of him so he likes to be firm and strict, that way taeyong doesn't forget to take care of himself while he's busy taking care of everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he'd gone to dinner with mark and jaehyun, since taeyong had told him he was still busy and made johnny have his food first. dinner was fast and the food not so satisfying but he's grateful he'd had something to eat. besides, having mark and jaehyun there made that 15 minutes drive pretty worthwhile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>now as he makes his way out of the pantry where the members on the fifth floor usually have their food, he makes a beeline straight to taeyong's room, skipping past his own. he doesn't bother knocking; it's practically his room too at this point, considering how many times a week he sleeps in taeyong's bed instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when the door opens, he finds taeyong sitting on the edge of his bed, using the reflection of his mirror to fix his hair, almost as if he'd hear johnny come by. or maybe he knows johnny well enough to know he'd be barging through the door unprompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong beams when he looks up at johnny, tossing his phone aside and standing up onto his feet. the lights are on this time, unlike the way taeyong usually keeps them dimmed, which brought johnny back to focusing on what taeyong is wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a collar around his neck, a metal hoop at the base of his throat and missing only the chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny blinks and all the words he'd wanted to spit out about taeyong not eating melts on his tongue like cotton candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i know you're mad about me skipping dinner," taeyong starts, going over to close the door johnny had forgotten he'd opened. "but i was so excited when my mail came and wanted to try it out. i bought some other stuff too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny clears his throat, "other stuff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong laughs, pulling the male over towards his bed and sitting him down carefully before he sits next to the taller, legs crossed. "your birthday's not for another four months but i have a surprise for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"are you just trying to get me out of calling you out for skipping dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"nooo," taeyong shakes his head. "i had bread, i promise. now can i show you what i got?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>who is johnny to say no? he could never say no when it comes to taeyong anyway, so he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong excitedly climbs off his bed and goes over to his desk, where he takes things out of a box johnny didn't realize was there. it's hidden from view with taeyong's back facing him and when taeyong turns, he hides the objects behind him, a cheeky smile on his lips as he returns to johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"keep in mind that i'm already wearing two of the things i got, after cleaning them, obviously," taeyong says, cheeks a little pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny's getting a little nervous now that he has a basic idea of what taeyong is hinting at. one of those two must be the collar, and the other…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this is it. this is how it ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he emits a soft, nervous laugh before clearing his throat again. "okay, which ones will you show me first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>with that, taeyong whips out a familiar looking object from behind him, instantly causing johnny's insides to stir. taeyong's holding up a fucking dildo, a pretty pink one that's almost as big as he is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>now this? this they've never tried before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i really, really want to try this. i've never played with this and i thought it'd be nice if i tried it with you," taeyong explains, looking a little panicked now since johnny had yet to say a word. "i mean, if you don't want to, that's totally fine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"no, wait," johnny inhales, releasing another nervous chuckle. "i want to. i want to do everything with you. are you going to put on a show for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong's cheeks deepen in color and he hesitates before speaking up. "i… i want you to use it on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny thinks he'd stopped breathing, mind racing with obscene images that makes his dick twitch in his pants and he knows he'd grown hard enough for it to be uncomfortable. he gets a grip, however, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> it just as badly and taeyong clearly needs to be taken care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you wanna cum from a toy, baby?" he asks, finally able to steady his breathing as he easily slips into the right headspace, a smile curled at his lips as he taps under taeyong's chin with his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong's eyes are wide and glazed over, darkened as he shakes his head. "i wanna cum on your cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's enough to have johnny moving, pulling taeyong in to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. he licks into taeyong's mouth, tasting him, breathing him in, all whilst his hands move to rid taeyong off his clothes. he managed to in the midst of their lip-lock, tossing taeyong's clothes off onto the floor before he pushes the younger onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"want you to get your little toy all wet first, baby," johnny says, staying seated on the edge of the bed before he speaks again. "open."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like the good boy he's always been, taeyong's lips part and johnny doesn't waste time in tracing the seam of his lips with the dildo tip, even gently slapping it upon the tongue taeyong sticks out before he prompts the smaller to close his mouth around the blunt tip. taeyong does so without question, eyes rolled back as johnny pushes the toy further into his mouth, deep enough to have him gagging momentarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hm, you're not trying hard enough, are you?" johnny asks in that degrading tone of voice he knows taeyong gets off to. he stood then, wrenching taeyong up by his arm to shove him onto the bed, where he maneuvers the boy onto all fours, hands on his hips that he pulled up and only then does he see the second thing taeyong said he was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>between soft, supple cheeks of his rear sits a pretty pink diamond bud of what could only be a buttplug. he hears taeyong giggles as he sways his hips from left to right, teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"do you like it?" taeyong asks, voice slightly muffled against the sheets. "i kept myself stretched out for you, johnny. just want you to fuck me stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, fuck, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. johnny would be lucky if he's still alive by the time they finish this session. he feels lucky enough right now to be living in this moment, to be presented with such a sight. he runs the tips of his fingers up taeyong's thigh, watching as the male trembles from his touch and with both hands, he spreads at taeyong's cheeks, keeping them apart before he pulls the plug out of him, chuckling at the way taeyong keens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the plug set aside, johnny cusses lowly at the sight of his hole, puffy and pink and he doesn't stop himself from leaning in and spitting onto the puckered rim and kissing it right after. taeyong whines, toes curling and thighs quaking and it makes johnny laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i've barely touched you, taeyongie," johnny mocks him, clicking his tongue before he spits onto the rim once more, this time pushing the dildo against the tight opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong gasps as soon as the tip breaches past his hole but johnny goes slow, pushing deeper and deeper until it's buried to the hilt before he's pulling it out only to shove it right back in, eliciting a sharp cry from taeyong, whose body shakes with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"more," taeyong sobs, pushing his hips back to emphasize what he wants. "fuck me with it, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny shifts, getting onto his knees behind the latter for better leverage and pressing a palm down the base of taeyong's spine to keep him in place. with that, he pulls back the dildo and pushes it into the boy, repeating the act at an increasing pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the sight is beyond obscene and johnny grunts low under his breath as he watches the way taeyong's rim is stretched taut around the toy's girth and as he continues to ram it into the younger, taeyong jerks away with a cry, a clear indication that johnny had found his prostate. because johnny's hand had kept him in place, there isn't much taeyong could do so it's easier for johnny to keep plunging the toy into the spot, over and over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's when taeyong starts to shake, a sign that he's close, that johnny pulls the toy out of him entirely, smirking at the sound of protest taeyong makes as he taps at the puffy rim with the toy's tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"why'd you stop?" taeyong sobs in frustration, face pressed into his mattress and johnny knows he's crying from having his orgasm robbed off. "i was so close. why did you stop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you said you wanted to cum on my cock," johnny says casually, a large palm landing a hard smack onto taeyong's asscheek, causing the male to jerk forward with a gasp. "next time don't make promises you can't keep. are you gonna cum if i'm not buried deep in your pathetic little hole?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong whimpers, shaking his head. "no… i'm sorry. i'll be good, i promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"good boy," johnny praises him, soothing away the sting of his palm-shaped red marks on taeyong's skin. "now, i want you to keep this dildo in your ass while i fuck your throat. understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yes," taeyong nods, moving into the position johnny guides him into without any more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>once taeyong is on his knees on the ground, johnny takes the time to push the dildo back into the male, leaving taeyong whimpering before he kicks off his pants and briefs, releasing his fully erect monstrous cock that stood proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he wastes little time in guiding his cock towards taeyong's parted lips, spitting onto his palm to slick up the veiny shaft before he takes a fistful of taeyong's hair to hold whilst his free hand pushes his cock into the younger's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong takes him easily, willingly and eagerly. as soon as johnny is buried deep within his throat, taeyong relaxes his muscles and johnny uses the opportunity to start snapping his hips forward, cock ramming into the male's channel at a hard and fast pace, producing wet, squelching noises that filled up the room as taeyong's eyes roll back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>spit and precum cascade down his chin like a waterfall, staining his neck and chest as johnny grips at his hair using both his hands now, pushing and pulling him onto his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's the fact that he knows how much taeyong loves getting dumbed down like this that has johnny moaning, pushing deep down taeyong's throat and keeping his head in place, the column bulging with the shape of johnny's monstrous shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he only pulls back when he deems it necessary for taeyong to breathe, cussing as he watches the way his cock is coated with spit, strings connecting from the tip to the swell of taeyong's reddened lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny smiles when their eyes meet and taeyong returns it with a cheeky grin, parting his lips to show off the way his tongue toys with the precum that's filled his mouth. johnny grips at his jaw then, spitting right onto his tongue and eliciting a giggle right out of the smaller male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"god, you're fucking filthy," johnny whispers as taeyong swallow before he kisses the boy, never mind the fact that taeyong tastes like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong whines when they pull apart, "want your cock. please? please, johnny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah… yeah," johnny nods, dazed with pleasure even as he pulls taeyong up and guides him back onto the bed, where he has taeyong bent over with his cheek pressed into the sheets. "gonna fuck you good, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"please," taeyong whimpers, allowing johnny to guide both his arms behind him, a single large hand locking taeyong's wrists against the base of his spine. "want you to fuck me so hard, johnny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny doesn't need to be told that a third time so he pulls out the dildo lodged within taeyong's channel and tosses it aside before he pushes his cock past the tight rim, groaning at the wet heat that wraps around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fucking hell-" he grunts, starting off with a slow pace of pushing his cock into the smaller male and pulling out until the tip catches at the rim, prompting him to plunge into the other yet again. fucking taeyong never fails to bring him into a state beyond his capable mind could think of. like floating into a space where there is only him and taeyong and the pleasure just being inside the boy gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he thinks it's partly because he's madly in love with his best friend, now boyfriend and the emotions amplified the simple pleasure that sex brings. fucking taeyong feels more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny picks up his pace, washed over with the urgent sense of taking care of the boy he has pinned into the sheets and he does what he knows taeyong loves best; he fucks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he can be merciless when taeyong wants him to be and taeyong has voiced out what he wants multiple times now. it'd be mean if johnny doesn't grant him what he wants. so he grips taeyong's wrists together and snaps his hips, cock ramming into the smaller male so hard taeyong starts to jostle forward with each thrust, a cry leaving past his lips every time johnny's cock punches into his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"don't stop- oh my god, please don't stop," taeyong sobs and johnny knows he's crying from how good it feels. "please please please. feels so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny doesn't stop. instead he lets go of taeyong's wrists and leans over the male's form, causing taeyong's hips to be pinned down into the mattress as well while johnny buries his face into the younger's neck, his own hips snapping relentlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the bed creaks loudly as he continues to fuck into taeyong's tight heat, sucking hickeys into his neck and forgetting entirely that the make-up artist is going to have a hard time covering up taeyong's next with makeup when he goes to promote later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong's moans are growing louder the more he pounds into him, high-pitched in the most attractive way that pushes johnny closer and closer to his orgasm. his thrusts grow sloppy, wet slides of his cock fucking slippery into taeyong's sloppy hole and then johnny says the one thing he'd kept from taeyong all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"fuck, i fucking love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there isn't a pause in between, just the sound of taeyong's cry when he cums, hard as his entire body shook from the force of his orgasm. johnny likes to think his confession triggered it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it doesn't take long for johnny to follow suit; as taeyong trembles, johnny continues to fuck him, keeping at the sloppy pace until he cums, filling the boy's walls up with his release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a moment passed and johnny refocuses with his face still buried in taeyong's neck, both of them breathing hard and trying to calm down from their high. johnny doesn't expect Taeyong to say it back but a small part of him didn't want this silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he cleans taeyong up wordlessly. it isn't awkward, surprisingly, but it's the quiet comfort that usually blankets them after they make love, or fucked, in this case. taeyong lets johnny clean him and dress him and by the time he was done, johnny climbs into bed next to taeyong and holds him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his mind drifts back to the moment he'd accidentally confessed. sure, they'd been a fling for more than a couple of years and officially together for a couple of months but johnny has always had feelings for taeyong and he had never questioned if it was love; he had always known it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny just didn't plan to let taeyong know this way. it worries him as he tries to fall asleep, wondering if this would somehow change the way things are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as if taeyong could read his mind, the smaller curls up against him and kisses his jaw. "you'll never lose me. goodnight, johnny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny smiles, kisses taeyong's forehead and he thinks that is enough for now.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>he morning after, taeyong finds him in the pantry. he'd left early in the morning for a shower and since taeyong finally has the day off, he didn't want to wake his boyfriend and instead let him enjoy his sleep. </p><p>
  <span>johnny feels splendid, clearly, having spent the night with taeyong. still, there's a nagging feeling at the back of his head about whether or not telling taeyong he loves him was a good idea. what if taeyong decides it's too soon and freaks out? what if he thinks it's best if they just broke up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all these thoughts made swallowing coffee a task, and a surprisingly challenging one to get done. he feels as though he'd throw up if he drank any more than he already did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when taeyong walks into the pantry with his hair still damp from a shower, he smiles at johnny and then at doyoung and haechan, who are playfully bickering over the last chocolate chip cookie the dorm auntie had bought for them to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there is silence at first as johnny stirs his coffee as if it isn't already half cold from being left there too long. taeyong doesn't say anything as he pours himself a bowl of cereal and then milk after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>after a moment, taeyong finally speaks up. "are you mad at me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny blinks. "no? why should i be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong purses his lips and then busies himself with a spoonful of cereal. johnny had to wait for him to swallow before he spoke again. "because i didn't say it back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>realization dawns on johnny as his lips part and he finds himself smiling, shaking his head. "baby, no. i'm not mad. you really don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong frowns then, nearly choking on his breakfast. "johnny, that's really not it. you were balls deep in my ass, i didn't know whether to believe you or not when you said it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you think i'd say it without meaning it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i think we're human and we say things when we're fucked out like that," taeyong explains, looking soft and pretty and johnny is reminded once again why he'd fallen in love in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny glances over at doyoung and haechan, who had grown suspiciously quiet over the last few minutes. he assumes they're listening in on their conversation so he pulls taeyong over, further from the eavesdropping pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it wasn't the heat of the moment kind of thing," johnny admits, raising a hand to wipe off the crumbs that's gotten on taeyong's upper lip. "i know what i said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong places his bowl down, eyes locked to johnny's. "you meant it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny nods. "i do. i have been for a while. in love with you, i mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a grin colors taeyong's lips almost immediately, stretching from eye to eye. "see? now it's easier to believe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it brings a laugh past johnny's lips and even though taeyong still hadn't said it back, he feels a little more confident than before so he leans over and presses a kiss to taeyong's forehead before repeating what he'd said in his head over and over again like a mantra for the last couple of years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"i love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyong beams and this time it's him that leans up and kisses johnny sweetly on his mouth. "i love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ah, there we go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, johnny thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>i have the world now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know if you want more?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>